


tonight, let’s enjoy life

by hypegirl (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (is all it takes), Crack, Dont hate me please, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Luwoo, M/M, One Kiss, a few references to sexual things but nothing bad really, a lot of happy drunk vibes, but i don’t mean like the drug, clubs, complete and total bullshit, god I hate that song, hes a lightweight lmao, idk how to describe it, no underage drinking don’t worry, shots shots shots shots shots everybody, soft but strangely uncensored jungwoo, some dojae, some johnil, take off lucas basically, theres a lot of drinking fair warning, very little yuwin, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hypegirl
Summary: Jungwoo gets dragged to a club and is reminded of his extremely low tolerance for alcohol.Doyoung is The Nation’s Hypeman TM.So.. Considerably tipsy Jungwoo + Doyoung’s not very subtle self + God Himself suddenly appearing wearing a leather jacket in the corner of the club = The absolute weirdest night ever.





	tonight, let’s enjoy life

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all we’re back at it again with the oneshits. yes i know i’m procrastinating on undaunted but i just.. idk. this fic is basically all luwoo crack but the idea came to me while listening to give me everything by usher so y’all can listen to that while reading if you feel like it.
> 
> thank you for clicking~ also yes there are most probably gonna be typos because i’ll never learn to actually reread the thing before posting

“Jesus Christ, Jungwoo. Loosen up, will you?”

Jungwoo said nothing in reply, but shoved his way through the crowded bathroom in search of fresh air.

Doyoung was sitting beside Taeil’s bed, scrolling through something on his phone, looking utterly disinterested.

A fresh bout of giggles erupted from the bathroom, where a grand total of four (4) boys were now gathered, excitedly passing around lip gloss and curling irons and whatnot.

The whole place smelled like vodka, which the boys had cleverly (note the sarcasm) snuck into plastic water bottles, labels torn off.

Jungwoo nearly sprinted out of there, quickly taking a seat on the floor next to Doyoung.

“Hey.” Doyoung muttered, not looking up from the BuzzFeed article he was reading.

“Drink any?” Jungwoo asked quietly, for fear that he was the only one left sober.

“Driving. Plus, what’s the point of going to a club if you’re already drunk?” He replied, shutting off his phone and turning to face Jungwoo, who shrugged and crossed his legs.

“What are you doing here, anyways?”

“That’s an exceptionally good question.” Honestly, Jungwoo didn’t quite know himself. He’d never been the clubbing type, but tonight, he’d been bored out of his mind, and Ten’s excessive pleading had finally gotten on his nerves.

Jungwoo was regretting his decision already. He avoided Doyoung’s question.

“Who would have thought it would take two hours of extreme preparation for six guys to get ready? For a club, of all things?” He mused instead.

Doyoung simply shrugged. He’d been ready since he’d arrived, dressed in a simple dark green blouse tucked into black jeans, his nearly jet black hair left intentionally unkempt.

Jungwoo sighed, wondering what it would be like to have Doyoung’s natural good looks. He himself was dressed simply in a pair of light wash jeans and a pale pink short sleeved button down.

He glanced towards the bathroom, from which a loud cheer had suddenly sounded, as Yuta was currently (as far as Jungwoo could tell) doing shots out of the cap of a bottle of mouthwash.

Jungwoo didn’t know if he was shooting vodka, or.. well.. mouthwash.

Judging by how Yuta shook the hair rapidly out of his face and whooped loudly, he had to guess it was vodka.

Doyoung reacted minimally, stifling a sigh as he lowered his voice to a murmur once again. “What the fuck...”

Jungwoo cleared his throat. “So, how are we gonna get back?”

“Half of them will probably end up leaving with someone they don’t know-“

“And that doesn’t worry you?!”

Doyoung waved him off. “They’ll be safe. They’re dense, not stupid. I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up-“

“OKAY, we’re not going there. What about the rest of them- us?”

“Taeyong-“

“Will kill us.” Jungwoo narrowed his eyes. “You seriously think that if we call Taeyong at 3, maybe 4 AM, asking him to haul our drunk asses back home, he’ll be okay?”

“Point taken. Kun?”

“Same story. Hey, we could probably call Jaehyun. I’m actually kind of surprised he’s not here right now.”

Seeing all the color drain from Doyoung’s face was all the satisfaction Jungwoo needed.

“Yeah, well.. uh.. He probably has something better to do.. I guess...”

“And how are you feeling about that?”

“I’m actually kind of glad he’s not here.”

Jungwoo grinned innocently. “Why, you afraid you’d end up leaving with him?”

Doyoung’s expression transitioned to one of extreme shock, but not quick enough for the embarrassment to register on his face, letting Jungwoo know that he’d hit a nerve.

Success.

“Of course not, why the fuck would you even-“

“Oh, no reason. But I’m serious- are you afraid he’d see you in-“

“Ok, that was one time, and an ungodly amount. I thought we said we weren’t gonna bring it up?”

“Ugh, fine.” Jungwoo grinned again. “You’re no fun.”

That’s when Taeil came waltzing out of the bathroom, dancing with each step despite the lack of music playing, a pair of those cheap plastic sunglasses shaped like hearts perched precariously on the bridge of his nose.

3 of the 8 buttons of his own crimson shirt were undone, adding more to the Happy Drunk ™️ aesthetic than the tiny flowers on the hem of Taeil’s pants ever could.

“I swear to god, we’re not leaving until both of you drink some.” He shook the “water” bottle he was clutching threateningly.

“Great. Don’t Leave.” Doyoung smiled a particularly sarcastic form of his ever iconic smile.

This was obviously not the response Taeil was hoping for, as he pouted, allowing exactly one (1) ringlet of perfectly curled red-brown hair to fall directly into his face.

Yuta was the next to emerge from the bathroom, appearing completely sober as he took a seat next to Jungwoo.

Of course, that was obviously not the case, as he himself was carrying a half-empty plastic bottle. His outfit seemed particularly casual compared to the rest of them, just some t-shirt of some rock band, a pair of extremely (extremely) ripped black jeans, and his perpetually wavy hair falling almost to his shoulders.

“So? How much has Taeil been harassing you?” Yuta had always had a knack for keeping his cool even after drinking copious amounts. That is, when he felt like it.

“Not too much, but a considerable amount.” Doyoung replied, just to see Taeil’s pout intensify, the sunglasses about ready to fall.

Johnny, the resident Tall Person, swooped in with surprising smoothness, hugging Taeil from behind.

“Aghhh, you’re so cute.”

Yeah, on the list of people going from Completely Calm to Extremely Unstable When Drunk, Johnny and Taeil practically made up the Extremely Unstable side.

Johnny’s getup was quite like Yuta’s, except that Johnny’s pants were a vibrant shade of red, and his own t-shirt was white, with lettering in all three primary colors.

In all honestly, he looked more high than anything else.

Taeil reached up to brush away the single piece of hair falling into Johnny’s face (so precisely positioned that Jungwoo was half certain it had been measured with a ruler), and was promptly swatted away. Lovingly, of course.

Doyoung’s expression conveyed one thing and one thing only to Jungwoo.

Disgostang.

Ten, the last to show up, wearing some kind of blouse with (Jungwoo blinked not once, but three times) leather pants, adding a new coat of lip gloss.

“‘Sup, hoes.” He said simply, tossing the tube of lip gloss to Yuta, who caught it at the last possible second.

“Doyoung and Jungwoo are no fun.” Taeil whined suddenly.

While Ten raised an eyebrow at the pair, Yuta leaned over and whispered, “On his behalf, I’m sorry.”

Jungwoo just nodded

“I’m literally driving. Would you like to die?” Doyoung shot back with a sickly sweet smile.

Taeil barely blinked. “Okay, then Jungwoo.”

“Here.” Said Ten quietly, snatching a bottle from Johnny and chucking it at Jungwoo.

With a sigh, Jungwoo drank a single sip. The burning at the back of his throat startled him into alertness, an unfamiliar level of anticipation coursing through his veins.

Without realizing what he was doing, he chugged all the remaining vodka, the burning increased exponentially, but the euphoria increasing as well.

Jungwoo tossed the empty bottle back towards a speechless Johnny.

Oh yeah, he was going to regret this later.

For now, he simply followed them out into the car.

===

“Alright kiddos, be safe, and-“

“Oh, shut up, Doyoung. You’re coming too.”

The place looked high-key shady, but Jungwoo wasn’t about to say anything about it.

In fact, he really only half noticed the place until he felt himself being pushed in.

The lights were strobing on and off to the beat of deafeningly loud music, more bodies than Jungwoo would have thought could possibly fit in the place pressed together, jumping, dancing, etc. etc. etc.

According to Jungwoo’s only semi- sober calculations, a good 80% of them were probably drunk, or high, or both.

He glanced around. Ten had already disappeared into the crowd, Yuta had somehow managed to find someone to flirt with already, Johnny and Taeil were nowhere to be seen, and Doyoung stood right beside him, looking warily into the chaos before them.

Within a good ten minutes, the two of them found themselves seated at the bar, Doyoung nursing a second bottle of beer, and Jungwoo attempting to rid himself of the alcohol already in his system by drinking unfathomable amounts of water.

Though he wasn’t sure if it was actually working, he did feel a strange sense of calm overcoming him.

“Ay.” Doyoung snapped his fingers in front of his face, making Jungwoo jump. “You doing okay over there?”

“Yup.”

Silence.

“You know what I think we should do?”

Jungwoo was equal parts excited and horrified by Doyoung’s tone of voice. “What?”

“We,” He paused for emphasis. “Are going to find people.”

“People who?”

“You know, people. We are not spending this whole night sad and glued to each other and.. hung up on some boy who’ll never like us back.”

Jungwoo bit back the urge to say “speak for yourself”.

“So you know what?” Doyoung pointed at Jungwoo, who quickly felt attacked. “You are going to find someone mildly attractive and-“

“Okay, okay. While I’m off... Seducing someone, what will you be doing?”

Doyoung opened his mouth, predictably to say the same thing, but slumped down in his seat. “Crying alone in the corner.”

“Ha, no. I’m not doing any seducing tonight, and you’re not crying.”

“Aw, I was looking forward to you trying to be sexy in all your soft, innocent glory.”

Jungwoo did his best not to take offense to that. “Yeah, no. Plus, what are the odds that I’ll suddenly just turn around and see some beautiful stranger?” He automatically whipped his head around for good measure.

What are the odds, indeed.

There, a mere 10 feet away from Jungwoo, stood by far the most gorgeous human being who had ever existed.

He was smiling at someone nearby, leaning against one of the tables in the corner, a can of something in hand.

Even in mere 5 seconds, everything about him screamed bad boy, while Jungwoo was strictly flowery.

If that wasn’t a cliche, nothing was.

He whipped his head back around, covering his face with his hands and screaming very quietly.

“What? What?” Doyoung questioned endlessly, repeatedly turning around in search of whatever had caused Jungwoo this mini- breakdown.

Once he had (somewhat) collected himself, Jungwoo faced Doyoung, using a hand to shield himself. “I just done did seen someone.” He managed to choke out.

“Seen who? Someone we know?”

The music seemed to get even louder, if that was possible.

“Nope. Just.. Someone.”

“I see. Reconsidering the whole ‘seduction’ thing?” Doyoung asked, punctuated with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Perhaps.” Jungwoo replied, not 100% conscious of what he was saying.

All the (possibly temporarily subdued) effects of the alcohol came up to the surface, filling Jungwoo with unhealthy levels of confidence and an unusual feeling of warmth.

Doyoung nodded somberly, draining the last of his beer and spinning his head around in every direction. “So who is we looking at?”

Jungwoo grabbed both of his cheeks and and turned his head to the left.

“Oh. Cute, not my type.”

An abandoned drink lay nearby, and Jungwoo chugged it with no remorse.

“Cute? CUTE?! That dude-“ He paused to hiccup and point, very subtle. “That dude is god himself.”

“How blessed are we.” Doyoung deadpanned. “Go talk to him.”

“HA, no.”

“Okay, honey.” Doyoung stood up. “You’re coming with me.”

Before Jungwoo could argue, Doyoung had grabbed his face and turned it towards the dude.

“That guy,” Called Doyoung over the bass heavy dance music blaring from every direction, “is your fucking soulmate.”

“Huh...?”

Doyoung grinned again, grabbing both of Jungwoo’s hands and leading him to the other side of the club.

“Aight, I’mma head out-“

Jungwoo could swear he only looked away for a second, but he was suddenly pushed forward by the crowd of dancing people, and Doyoung was nowhere to be seen.

Added bonus, he was right in front of that guy-

Upon getting closer, Jungwoo was fairly sure he was wearing a leather jacket and probably had, like, 10 piercings on each ear.

Then again, his vision wasn’t doing so well.

The guy turned slightly towards Jungwoo, shooting him a smile. “Hi! Who are you?”

Unfortunately, Jungwoo was too busy internally dying/melting/having the most epic gay panic to reply.

“Jungwoo.” He whispered, finally.

“What was that? Sorry-“

“Jungwoo.”

The guy laughed, surprisingly high pitched, but it still made Jungwoo blush like crazy.

“I’m Lucas.”

“Is that your real name?”

He laughed again. “I’m not telling you that.”

Jungwoo had to actually tilt his head upwards to look at Lucas, which would usually be annoying, but now, all that Jungwoo’s brain seemed to be able to do was scream “taaaaallll talllllll taaaaaall” over and over again.

Blinking, and regaining some form of consciousness, he spoke again. “Are you here alone?”

Oh yeah, Jungwoo was wrong about the whole “regaining consciousness” thing. Real smooth.

Lucas looked perplexed for a second, but after surveying Jungwoo for a few seconds he had most probably decided that there was no way this smol dude dude could be up to anything.. weird.

“Actually, my friends are all..” He paused to gesture towards the crowd. “Oh wait, there’s one of ‘em.”

Lucas nodded towards a nearby couple (upon squinting, Jungwoo realized that it was actually Yuta and the guy he’d been flirting with since they’d arrived. Quite tall and extremely attractive- that seemed to be a pattern).

“Yeah, me too. That’s actually one of my friends.. Over there.. Seducing your friend.” Jungwoo cringed outwardly at his word choice, but at least it made Lucas laugh.

Probably noticing how uneasy Jungwoo looked, Lucas’ expression shifting to one of concern. “Hey, are you drunk?”

Goddamn, he looked hot he when he was concerned. “You aren’t?”

Lucas smiled, holding up his can. “Apple juice.”

“Hah.”

“No, I’m serious. It’s literally apple juice.”

Jungwoo blinked.

“Okay, but for real. How drunk are you?”

“Considerably tipsy for regular people, but.. I am.. very.. sensitive.” He paused to look up at Lucas, for the sole reason of wanting to see his face again. “I didn’t think anyone here was still sober.”

Lucas looked Jungwoo up and down again. “I don’t know how long that’s gonna last.”

He shot Jungwoo a grin that conveyed more of a message than words ever could.

Back the fuck up. 

Well, this was going to be fun.

===

“You’re sure about this?”

“Man, why the fuck are you asking me?”

“Ok, ok, sorry.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

The first shot barely shocked Jungwoo, just enough to send a happy tingle throughout his body.

That was about to change real soon.

Upon taking a second shot, Jungwoo felt himself filled by.. liquid confidence.

“I know I just met you. And this is crazy-“

“But here’s my number, so call me maybe?”

Jungwoo shook his head, laughing.

3 shots.

“You know, you’re kinda cute.” Lucas said quietly.

Jungwoo made an offended noise. “Cute?” He pouted. “I am not cute.”

“Ha, yes you are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am fucking not!”

“Oh my god, just take the compliment.”

“That was a compliment?”

“Of course. You are very cute, you know.”

“Well, thank you.”

4.

“You know what?” Lucas began. “We’re probably not gonna see each other after tonight, so why are we even like this?”

“Like what?”

“All filtered.. And restricted.”

Oh boy. This was going to get dangerous, and fast.

“I mean, what’s gonna happen if we say stupid shit to each other? No one else will have heard, and we probably won’t remember by tomorrow morning.”

“You know, you’re right.”

“Glad to see that we agree. So, are you going first?”

“Do you want me to go first?”

“Sure.”

“Okay then.”

“Here, let’s do one more for good luck.

5.

“I want to fuck you over a sink.”

Lucas choked.

Jungwoo finally realized what he’d said, wave of panic settling over him. “H-hey, are you okay? I’m sorry, I don’t know what h-“

He was laughing so hard that he had to duck under the bar.

Upon resurfacing, Lucas’ face was so red with a suppressed smile that both of them started cracking up and wouldn’t stop for the next minute.

“Your turn.”

“I’d-“ Lucas paused to start laughing again. “I mean- you could fuck me over a sink if you wanted to-“

Jungwoo’s eyes went wide, his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs as he started giggling, completely bewildered. “I.. don’t know why I said that.. Sorry.”

“Nonono, don’t be sorry. That was great. I wish I could top that- oh.”

6.

Jungwoo couldn’t stop laughing. Seriously. He couldn’t stop.

Even better, after taking one look at Jungwoo, Lucas, too, lost his shit, to a point where the two of them were hiding under their respective barstools, tears in their eyes.

The song changed to one that everyone knew, and a collective scream went up in the crowd.

“Wanna dance?”

“Oh, no, sorry, I can’t dance.”

“It’s fine- honestly it’s more of jumping up and down at the point.” Lucas added, regarding the crowd. “Plus, we have to do something other than.. Drinking.”

“I think I’ll die if I take another shot.”

“Exactly. Get up.” Lucas grabbed Jungwoo’s hand, scooting out from under the bar stool (but not before hitting his head on the underside), and lead him into the crowd.

“Okay, I’m serious, I actually can’t dance.”

“Just do what they’re doing.”

What Jungwoo ended up doing was an intense form of jumping up and down and defying all laws of gravity as he flailed.

Lucas probably thought it was the funniest thing ever, but of course Jungwoo didn’t really care.

Both considerably tired, they finally made their way to the back of the club, where there was a single table with two chairs next to each other.

“This seems shady. Like.. This would be the part of the club where all the drug deals happen.”

Lucas checked his phone. “It’s a little early for drug deals. How’re you holding up?”

“Surprisingly, I’m not dead.”

“I’m glad.”

Lucas set his phone down, facing Jungwoo, a partially teasing expression on his face.

Oh, his face.

Jungwoo felt his throat go dry. There was no way he was going to remember any of this by tomorrow.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” He blurted, immediately regretting it.

Lucas replied with a spot on impression of the Blinking White Guy meme. “Sorry, what?”

Oh, God bless Jungwoo’s soft-ass voice. “Nothing.” He reddened.

“Wow.” Lucas smiled. “You’re just on a roll, today, huh?”

“Told you I was a lightweight. I’m not even gonna remotely remember any of this.”

Silence.

“If that’s the case,” Lucas started again, uncharacteristically quiet. “Can I kiss you?”

Jungwoo had obviously not registered what he’d just heard, snorting. “I literally just said I wanted to fuck you, over a sink of all things, you really think I’m gonna object t-“

It wasn’t until a good five seconds after Jungwoo felt soft lips against his own that he realized what Lucas said.

Oh. That’s-

Lucas broke away, smiling awkwardly as the tips of his ears went red.

Jungwoo thought it was adorable. “Yeah, okay.” He said, his already high voice shooting up an octave.

“Okay?”

Jungwoo nodded.

The music seemed slightly quieter now, but the lights continued flashing, projecting vivid colors over the two of them.

The night had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy that was a fucking train wreck i commend you for having made it this far and yeah i’m also surprised neither of them passed out but yeah thanks for reading


End file.
